


Starting Off to the End

by Romhack0101



Series: A Safe Space [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Game(s), Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: They literally arrived here, and suddenly the stakes were at large.They were suddenly in a game, and there was nothing they can do about it.Well, there IS something they can do. Just that the only options they have is either leave it to fester, or go through with the risk of dying...One way or another, they literally have no choice but to go through with it...Theyhave to.For their leader.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, implied other relationships - Relationship
Series: A Safe Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Starting Off to the End

**Author's Note:**

> I - suddenly had this idea.
> 
> There is a reason it's tagged "Crack treated seriously."
> 
> I hope you figure it out.
> 
> Otherwise. I hope you like it. ^^

_They all stood at the cafeteria table_.

Looking around, there was no doubt about it. The air was tense, and there was nothing else to say. Akira stood at the table, as the Phantom Thieves surrounded it. It was beautiful outside. The lights being dim made it so much better. He wished he could be outside, but he can't right now. He needs to have this _discussion_.

"So, how are we doing tonight?"

"N-Not doing so well." An orange-haired girl sighed, "I haven't made it that far."

"What!?" A blond cried, "Why?"

"It's scary in the dark."

"We _need_ to finish this." Akira sighs, "We can head up to the lights and…"

"But… What if…"

"It's _literally_ up to you, Futaba."

"So, do I hack it, or…?"

"Yes, we need the lights on." Akira sighed, "It's just the five of us here."

Akira dreaded the fact that there was five of them. Two of them being awfully quiet while the other two talk. He can tell Futaba wasn't in the wrong to feel this way, since it wasn't the first time they spoke at this table. They had a mission to fulfill, and _only Futaba_ can finish the night.

"I know." Futaba sighed, "It's just really stressful."

"If you want, we can come with you."

They turned to the new voice, who was standing next to Akira. Smiling as he leaned on the table. Akira smiled, as he felt comfortable with this person who _just_ joined the discussion.

"And why should I trust _you_ , murderer?"

Futaba's voice broke the silence. As it was stretched out waaaaay too long for their tastes. It made the Phantom Thieves more uncomfortable how their leader was comfortable around _him_.

"Like our leader stated, there's only _five_ of us here." He smirked, "Weither you like it or not, we have a job to do, and if we go together _as five_ , then we can finish this mission."

"... Fine."

"Good."

With that, Akira sighed in relief. Once again, the meeting was over, and they did _exactly_ what he had planned. They headed down the halls, and soon they arrive at the lights.

Again, there was one other person here. If only he could prolong this trial for a little bit longer. Then he'd be fine. Now, he wasn't _SO SURE_ anymore.

He walked by him, when they were on their way there.

"... Do you have an idea on what's going on?"

"I don't." He shook his head, "I've been here the whole night and all I know is that something is wrong here. I feel like we haven't gotten the right people yet. Why bring your friends here, if there were better and capable people?"

"Futaba is one of the best hackers." Akira defended, "Makoto is one of the best officers. You're one of the best detectives. Goro, you _should_..."

"... Where _is_ Niijima?"

Akira decided to remain silent. Goro frowned, upon the lack of answer. Though, he knew where she was at. In fact, his friends didn't _trust her_ at first. It was no doubt Akira's own fault for not trusting her at first.

They arrived at their destination, and Akira checked out the electric box that held the master switch. Futaba immediately connected some wires and began typing on her computer. Messing with her orange hair as it lit up the room.

"There, the lights are back on."

"We're all too stuck together."

They all turned to the blond, who sighed, obviously bored. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"I mean, I know that was the original plan, but don't we all have another job to do?" He asked, as he limped up to Akira, "Let's go."

"Ryuji, Let's wait." Akira grabbed him by the shoulder, "We need to be patient."

"We're gonna be stuck together a lot, huh?"

"Y-You're usually enthusiastic about being with Akira."

They all turned to the fifth person on board their group. She meekly walked up to Ryuji with a scared look.

"You usually like to spend time with Akira." She said, again, more confident, "I-I mean, we usually stick together, don't we?"

"Sumi…"

"S-So, what's the big deal?" She messed with her red hair, "Why do you want to separate us so badly?"

Ryuji looked at Akira, as if he's concerned himself. Akira shook his head. He wasn't going to do this. Ryuji looked back at Sumi, before scratching the back of his head. Confused on what to even say.

"Well, we need to finish our mission, right?" He asked, his voice changing to match his nerves, "Wouldn't it be better if we split to finish them as soon as possible?"

"It would be _safer_ to stick together."

They turned to Goro, who frowned. He kept a hand on his chin, as he stared at Ryuji.

"Wouldn't that make sense if _you_ were…"

"That's ridiculous." Akira placed a hand on Goro's shoulder, "He's not the type, despite what he shows. He's a sweetheart."

Goro looked over to Akira, as he narrowed his eyes.

Silence.

"Uhm, let's not fight."

Sumi interrupted the tense moment that was starting to build up. Futaba nodded, as she stood next to Sumi.

"She's right." Futaba starts putting away her things, "Times are tense right now. Ryuji, if _you_ want to split up, that's fine just run along and finish your things. _We'll_ be sticking together."

"Tsk, whatever."

Akira grabbed him by the arm as he was about to walk away. He pulled Ryuji aside to talk to him. Privately. Goro hummed, as they watched then whisper. They definitely seem off about this. If the two youngest wasn't around, he'd be grilling them, right then and there.

But if the two youngest wasn't around, then he'd most likely be finished too.

The mystery would've been solved already, if that's the case.

Akira and Ryuji came back to the group, and Ryuji had a small pout as Akira kept a small smile.

"He'll stay with the group."

"I'm not to comfortable with him." The detective spoke his mind, rubbing his chin, "I'm glad you talked him over. Like a dog."

Ryuji glared. Though, remaining silent.

"No comments?"

"Don't talk to him."

The detective glared, but he leaves it be. He's not used to following Akira's orders, but he doesn't speak to him anymore.

He remembers how this all started, and this irritated him to no end. He knows who survives, and he knows who leaves. It all started when they arrive at this building. It wasn't just them, there were a lot more people.

Goro has a suspicion what's going on, and it's irritating. He glared, as they leave the room.

\----------

It all started when the Phantom Thieves came into this building plus Goro. It wasn't a night of fun, but more curiosity than anything when it came to exploring together.

A new building just appeared out of nowhere, after a loud sound that came after.

So, they decided to see if this building had _anything_ to do with the Metaverse.

So far, it looked like a normal abandoned building, and Akira had his eyes on his phone for a while. Looking around the building, all they see is old wooden walls with little to no light from the windows. It looked like dark wood, and it looked like an abandoned house that peoples lived in a long time ago. The light from Akira's phone barely lit the rooms...

Though, the light got dimmer and dimmer as they explored the building, and they turned around to see their leader.

Just standing there.

His face was his same neutral express that they're used to.

Suddenly, they were in a different location altogether, a small digital voice filled the silence.

**[ Beginning Navigation ]**

They realize they arrived at a _palace_ of sorts.

Akira then walked to the front of the group, and eyes everyone to get their attention.

"... Let's explore this place for a bit." He says, blank expression, "I know whose Palace this is. Just, this Palace works differently than what we're used to. If any of us passes out, we cannot explore further _nor_ exit this palace. That's basically the gist. This palace owner wants us to play a game, and we'll figure it out along the way."

"Wait, if we pass out?" Ryuji spoke up, shocked, "What do you mean!?"

"When we faint?"

"B-But that doesn't make any sense, if we _ever_ faint, than we're counted as _missing_ bro!" The blond raised his hands, "I cannot do that! My mom needs me at home!"

"We all have lives outside the Phantom Thieves!" Ann cries, suddenly startling the other blond, "We can't just go through with this, if we _ever_ get that risk!"

"But we're gonna _have to_ , if we want to explore this palace." Akira spoke, his voice raised, "So, are we in, or not!?"

"We don't even know whose palace this is!"

"Yeah, why would it be important to us!?"

"What's in it for us!?"

Akira's expression softened, before shaking his head.

"I'll just go in myself then."

They all saw the change in expression and _tone_ , and suddenly they were very silent. Goro walked up, slowly, as he frowned upon the new information.

"You… How long have you been here?"

They all looked at Goro in shock, as Akira looked down, unfazed by the shock of his friends.

What is he implying!?

Akira paused for a moment, before explaining.

"A long time." He muttered, "A long time ago, I used to come here, and develop this as home. Although, from the looks of it, it doesn't look like home now. It feels like we're in a _safe space_. Away from earth. My fathers are unaware, and so it seems everyone else.

"The reason I didn't include Mona is because I don't want him in this ' _game_ ' that developed." Akira bitterly smiled, "He'd be an _easy target_ amongst this game."

They were all silent for a moment, before looking at each other.

"You want _us_ to help?" Sumi asked, shyly, "So, how can we play?"

"Wait, wait, wait!"

They all turned to Ryuji, as he waved.

"We lost our access to the metaverse a long time ago!" He cried, "And Mona said that persona users can't develop palaces! How is this possible!?"

"He probably lost his persona a long time ago, when he first developed this palace." Futaba comments, "Like how I lost my palace when I gained mine. It could be the same the other way around."

"Then, _how_ the hell are we in the Metaverse!?" Ryuji gestured to the surrounded area around them, "Didn't we lose it a long time ago!?"

"Lavenza got in touch with me."

They all turned to Akira, as he looked down.

"She was concerned." He looked at his shaking hand, "So, she told me my fate was gonna be messed up. Something happened, and I don't want to think about it. I just _know_ the rules of this imaginary game I thought up. Lavenza told me that the only way to _help_ me was to play this game."

"So, she temporarily gave you access?"

"She told me she might need me in the future." He chuckled, "That's all she told me."

Silence.

"She said she needs you to save the world again?" Haru spoke up, shocked, "W-Why?"

"I don't know." He shook his head, "But I don't like the thought."

"I can understand." Goro spoke, rubbing his chin, "But… _When_?"

"When?" Akira asked, tilting his head, "Like… When I started seeing this place?"

"Yes." Goro narrowed his eyes, "And _what desire_ do you even _have_?"

"Akechi!" Makoto hissed, as the rest of the Phantom Thieves glared at him.

Akira stood there, before looking back away.

"That's a subconscious thing, Goro."

"Exactly!" Futaba cried, "How would he have known!?"

"Oh, trust me, he knows." Goro glares, "He just refuses to tell us. What motive could you even _want_ for us to play this game!?"

"That's subjective." Akira spoke, before scratching, "I'll answer the first question in a sec. Just, this is very important to me."

"As soon as we _agree_ to play this game!" Goro growled, "No way in hell!"

"Whoa whoa, what's the big deal!?" Ryuji asked, "The only condition is when we faint, we'd be stuck here."

" _Exactly_!" Goro growls, "If we faint here, we _die_ here!"

" _What_!?"

They all turned to Akira in disbelief, as he turned around. Already taking their shock as a _no_.

"If we change his heart, and his palace collapses, then we're all dead…"

They all looked at Makoto in shock, as she took in the implications. They all did, as they stood there in shock as Akira started to walk away.

Silence.

"Akira, wait!"

They all chased after him, and caught him entering a room. He turned around to see them trying to catch up. They were seen panting as they eventually did, and they all looked at each other before looking at their leader.

"We'll play the game."

He perked up.

"You will?"

"Yes." Haru says, as she sighed, "One condition. It's us versus you, and vise versa. We can start tomorrow, as this drained us emotionally, and we'd rather not take a nap here."

"Deal." Akira smiles, "Then it's settled. I get to pick my teammate!"

"Teammate?" Ryuji asked, curious.

"Yeah!" He smiles, "It's me versus you, then it's settled. This is a team thing, and I get to choose the teammate. Also, you're not allowed to harm me, as… Well…"

"You're the palace ruler, and all." Goro finishes, frowning, "Do we get to _know_ who your teammate is?"

"Nope!" Akira shook his head, "Or else this wouldn't be fun!"

"Deal. Those who remain conscious can leave the palace, right?"

"Right!" Akira smiles, "So, you better rest up!"

"I feel like I'm gonna be stuck here." Futaba sighed, "I lose batteries easily."

"Don't worry!" Akira chimes in, "All you gotta do on your side is to _win the game_! The bright side is that there are loads of ways to win!"

"Loads you say?" Makoto asks, "Like, we can win easily by just… Trying?"

"Actually, that was exaggerated." He sighs, "Just two."

"Two?"

"Yeah." He hums, "But they're both easy. I'll explain further!"

With that, they left the palace, as Akira explained the rules.

Suddenly, the game doesn't sound so easy anymore. Suddenly, it was a _challenge_. They _definitely_ needed Goro's help, along with anyone else who was smart. They knew Akira was pretty smart, but they didn't this his distorted desires would think up something _like this_.

He sees the abandoned building as a literal _safe space_. Yet, there was nothing _safe_ about it. It's literally a danger zone.

Goro doesn't know _when_ this even started, but one look at his wrist, and he understood.

He _really_ didn't have to do this, in order to prove this right. Goro died once, and that _should've_ been enough…

Right?

\----------

They stood at the table.

Silence.

It was just the five of them.

None of them knew what to even say, while the time ticked down. They have a limited time to talk. They all used their time to summon them.

Futaba broke the silence.

"I say we get Akechi out."

"He's been proven innocent."

"I still want to get him out." Futaba huffed, "I cannot forgive him for what happened, and I'm sure neither would you."

"I've… I haven't forgiven him." Akira turned to Goro, "But he's a different man now."

"Yet, _he_...!"

"Guys, guys! Listen, he's already been proven innocent for this game." Sumi interrupted, "He's not the teammate Akira chose."

"Then who the hell did he choose!?" Futaba cried, frowning, "Who else would it be!? He's a good assassin, and they're _soulmates_ for crying outloud! They literally have their last words on…!"

"Akechi came back to life, didn't he?" Ryuji spoke up, tilting his head, "So, those last words are irrelevant right now."

Goro looked at his wrist.

' _I'll hold on to your glove_.'

Though, only half the phrase was there… The rest of the phrase was faded. Like ink washed off, but you can still see the mark...

" _I'll hold on_..."

Goro remembered Akira's words. He remembers him saying it, back in the engine room…

" _Seriously_... _You really are_..."

He's sure they're still relevant. Just that he died _once_ already. He was sure that was enough to prove they were _soulmates_.

At first, he didn't believe this _soulmate_ crap. Hell, he couldn't believe that he had one in the first place. Just, it was _odd_ his last phrase had something to do with gloves. He pursued his dream, and it was when he started killing is when he _started_ wearing gloves…

He thought the phrase had something to do with holding his hand, or something just as cheesy and dumb…

He honestly didn't think it had _anything_ to do with a duel. Hell, a promise of a duel.

"Yet the phrases are _so unique_." Goro comments, sighing, "There probably was a reason he didn't choose me as his partner."

"Probably to protect you, Akechi-kun." Sumi spoke, looking down, "If… I had one, I wouldn't choose them as my partner, just to… Work with them. I'd avoid them, and just choose someone else."

"We don't have enough time right now." Futaba frowned, "We gotta take _someone_ out right now."

"Kinda suspicious that you're bloodthirsty right now." Goro sighed, "If you weren't proven innocent, I'd suspect that _you_ were Akira's teammate."

"We were together that whole time, huh?"

Futaba clearly didn't like that, but as far as Goro was concerned, they had each other's alibis. Futaba has been glaring at him the whole time, but even _she_ knew he was innocent.

She just wanted to lie to herself.

Silence.

"So, it's between Sumire, and Ryuji." Goro continues, and turns to Ryuji, "It's gotta be _you_."

"What, why me?"

"You two had a talk earlier." Goro frowned, "After wanting to go off on your own. Sakamoto, you may be ' _second in command_ ' within the Phantom Thieves, but even _you_ would do whatever you please. You have stuff to do, and right now _they're_ the only way we can win this game we were pulled in!"

"And how do you know I even _have_ shit to do?"

"You claim you _finished_ them?" Goro narrowed his eyes, " _You_!?"

"Of course, man!" The blond held up his hands, "Honest!"

"Who are you, what what did you do to Ryuji!?" Futaba gasped, "You finished!?"

"Of course!" Ryuji backed up, "Honest to…"

"It's him!" Futaba cried, "How did we not notice!?"

"He hid his motives pretty well." Goro grumbled, "It would make sense for Akira to trust somebody like _you_ to do the job."

"I told you guys, he's not the type to…"

"And Sumire _is_!?" Goro interrupted Akira, and glares at him, "You're using Ryuji's protective personality against us here, and it _makes sense_ that you'd obviously choose _him_ to get the job done, even if it's a dirty job like this! Yes, he'd _never_ do that kinda shit in real life, but we're in the metaverse, and you've most likely convinced him about _something_ here! I dunno, maybe what you _view this place_ , what we're even doing here."

"A-A game…" Sumi muttered softly, "... A _safe space_."

Both Akira and Ryuji froze.

Silence.

"So, that settles it."

"That deduction does make sense."

Akira sadly looked away, as everyone placed their ' _votes_.' Ryuji walked up to Akira, and placed his hand on the other's shoulder. He kept a smile as he eventually voted for himself.

"Hey, don't worry, man." Ryuji pats his shoulder, "It was bound to happen. I'm just surprised we lasted _this long_. Ya know? It just made _too much sense_. 'sides, we're one step closer to changing your heart, so don't give up, okay man?"

"Well…" Futaba interrupted the tender moment, "... We're gonna _need_ you to give up in order to change your heart, s-so…"

"Not the right choice of words." Ryuji chuckles, "My bad, man. Just… Don't be down. We're one step closer to losing. For once, I don't mind losing this one, man."

Akira softly smiles. As Ryuji willingly left the room.

Soon, after that, the meeting was over.

They all went their separate ways.

Akira stood at the table alone for a while, until Futaba walks up, and sits next to him. Smiling.

"Hey, so, to even the odds…"

"No." Akira shook his heads, "Not doing that to you."

"Come on! I don't want to suddenly pass out!" Futaba groaned, "I finished my stuff, and you're the only one here since your partner is gone, so…"

"You might if I do that to you." Akira sighs, "I don't want you to revert back to that, Futaba. Sojiro needs you home tonight."

"Sojiro would understand!"

"... He would understand me killing you?"

Futaba just stared. She just decided to bounce on the balls of her feet. Thinking it over, as she nodded.

"Y-Yes."

Akira just stared. Before shaking his head in disbelief.

"The answer is still no." He waved her off, "Just go continue being Goro's alibi. I need him safe."

"He'll be fine!" Futaba smiles, "You're the only ' _bad guy_ ' in this game!"

Akira bitterly smiles.

"So, it was definitely a bad idea from the start for Haru to pit us against you." Futaba sighed, "... I don't blame her, actually. It _actually_ sounded like a good idea at the time. If we knew that we had a chance to win if _any of us_ were the bad guy, then we wouldn't have pitted you against us. If anything, we hoped you worked with us, just to help you out of this faster. You make fast games, and outside of the actual death, this _would've_ been a fun game to play another time."

Akira softly smiled.

"Yeah, well…" He looked out the window, to see a beautiful sky, "... It's a fun idea. Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine, for the rest of this game."

"The others though?"

Akira remained silent.

Futaba sadly looked down, also silent. She muttered her apologies, and went off to do her things.

He stood there alone. As his friends soon left the area. He stood alone, as the lights got dimmer and dimmer.

His shadow suddenly appeared. Smiling. He held his hat up, as he looked out the window too. His treasure suddenly appeared above him. His friends came up, and saw the glow. It lowered and lowered until it was literally right behind him. It was just his mask from the metaverse. He kept a small smile upon his face, as he took off his glasses. They all realized what happened.

He was supposed to take off those glasses after his probation was lifted. So, it would make sense if his mask was the glasses.

Goro took the mask, and he looked at Akira with a surprised look.

"Weren't these the glasses you wore during your time in Tokyo?" He asks, "I mean, it's been a while since I've seen them off."

"They were." He answers, smiling, "But since coming here, I felt safe from the outside world, and starting using this spot as some type of play ground. Away from society… Away from the world."

"That _would_ explain a lot."

"By the way, why did you ask that, Goro?"

They all looked at Goro, who blinked.

"Ask what?"

"You said there were better capable people." Akira smiles, "Why did you say that?"

"Oh, uhm…"

Goro paused for just a second. He wasn't so sure himself as to why he even said that. He was so sure that maybe there were better ways to change his heart. He heard people can change without a triggering the change, so he had hoped that maybe those changes would come from something else.

Yet Lavenza is convinced that only his friends were capable of changing his heart. Why did Akira ask _them_ out of all people? It was so odd that Goro got caught in the moment when he probably said that.

' _There are better capable people_.'

Maybe, but if Lavenza asked him to ask his friends, then _maybe_ that would be understandable.

Yet, from what he heard, it still remained the same… Why ask _his friends_ for help? He could've just used other personas just to go through his own palace… Hell, he even offered…

Yet… Why even say that? Did he know they'd change their mind, despite the risk?

Goro just stared.

Akira gestured towards the mask in Goro's hands.

"Go on." He says, "Just take it."

He nodded. As he turned around to leave. He looked at Akira and his Shadow.

"Did your Shadow convince you it would be dangerous alone?"

"I don't know." Akira shrugged, "He just suggested I'd bring friends. I could've gone through it alone, but my Shadow would just be disappointed, and wouldn't let me play any other game. Just this one, and the palace would still stand."

"I see."

The palace started to quake, as they realize it was about to collapse.

Goro immediately grabbed Akira's hand, and they both ran out as the rest of the Phantom Thieves followed. They both ran straight to the entrance, and soon everything shifted. They were just outside of space, only for the space to turn into the ground. The air shifted around them as their head hurt for a little while. They turned around as they realized the whole abandoned house was like a small ship.

The ship shifted back into the house they first arrived at, and soon the air around them started to warm up from the cool air from space.

**[ Destination Deleted. Welcome back to the real world. ]**

Silence.

"By the way, you never really told us your distorted desires." Sumi spoke up after a while, "We had an idea, but we didn't exactly quite get the full answer."

"Also, you never really answered when, right?" Goro asked, "Unless it was the part where it was after you came home from Tokyo?"

"Sometime after, yeah." Akira sighed, "And, I'd rather not answer."

"So, you did know." Goro frowned, "Didn't you?"

"All I said was that it was subjective." Akira sadly looked down, "I didn't say no, or anything like that."

"I see." Goro rubbed his chin, "So, then, you knew…"

"... But the reaction differs." He mutters, "I know someone like… Ryuji, or Futaba would've found it dumb, while someone like Ann, or Haru would find it understandable. Things like that. I know _you_ would've found it ridiculous…"

"That's because it _is_ ridiculous."

Sumi gasped in shock, as she grabbed on to Futaba.

"Y-You knew, Akechi-kun?"

"Yes." He answers, nodding, "Why make such a big deal out of such a small thing? I can't believe you let it grow _that big_ , that it formes its own _palace_. If anything, if you wanted to do that again, just to prove fate wrong, then you're out of your damn mind! I can't believe you _let it_ distort your own mind in order to form such a _huge palace_ , that it just _manifests_! All over a _stupid reason like that_!"

Goro growled, glaring at Akira with such intense anger that Akira had to back up in cowardice. It took a while for Sumi to get it, and she gasped again, in shock.

Silence.

"It… I-It wasn't just _that_ , Goro." Akira spoke, holding his hands up, "Remember how I viewed the world? I… I wanted a place to get away from it for a while, and I wanted to… Get away from it _with you_. Y-Yes, I… Wanted to test to see if fate was right, but what you said in there just proved us wrong. Our phrases were _so unique_... It had to be us. Yet, the palace didn't collapse right then and there because I-I… I felt like the world was just so far gone…"

Goro realized the location of the palace definitely made sense. Akira felt like they were _literally far away_ from the world, that he literally created a _safe space_ , just to be away from the world. Yet at the sametime, he feels like the world he was in didn't exactly _fit him_.

The world is definitely a corrupt place, so seeing the abandoned house with _literally no people_ , made it _feel_ like they were out of the world itself. So, seeing as _space itself_ , made so much more sense than anything.

As for the desire to be out of the world with your soulmate, while having the temptation to _kill him_...

Didn't make any sense at all, yet Akira had it _so strong_ that it formed a _palace_ of all things.

Silence.

They turned to Sumi, only to see her carrying Futaba, who passed out.

"L-Looks like we're _all_ tired, huh?" She spoke up, shyly smiling, "L-Let's go home."

"Wait!"

They all turned to Goro, who held his hand up, looking panicked.

He turned to Akira.

" _Where are the rest of your friends_?"

Sumi froze as Akira thought about it for a minute.

"I-I… I don't know."

"They didn't really _die_ , did they?"

"As far as I know, I don't know."

They all looked at each other worryingly.

Suddenly, Futaba spoke up, startling them.

"Their signal just completely disappeared." She says, tiredly, "I'll check on them tomorrow."

Akira looked even more worried. Suddenly bending down. He took out his phone to call someone.

Silence.

' _Hello_?'

He hears…

Her messing with some snacks.

Suddenly he gasps.

"A-Ann… Y-You're alive."

' _Oh yeah, we never actually died_.' He hears her put down some chips, ' _Surprisingly, as soon as we fainted, we were immediately kicked out of the palace, and we couldn't enter again, no matter how many times we tried_. _Not without_ your permission, _at least_. _I was only the second one to die, surprisingly, so that's good_.'

"That's good."

Suddenly, he let out the emotions that he felt. All at once.

Worry. Fear. Relief. Grief. _All his emotions_ came out at once, and Akira just let it all out.

All over, and he can practically hear her smile over the phone.

' _They won, didn't they_?'

She sounded happy.

' _Thank goodness_! _You're safe now, Akira_! _You're safe now_!'

He nodded, and soon hung up. Goro and Sumi walked up to Akira, as he literally sobbed. Futaba seemed to have passed out again, but she seemed to have passed out with a smile. Akira just let them be, and they soon left the area.

Goro decided to take Akira home, and Sumi took Futaba home.

It was gonna be a long ride for her, but at least she would be _home_. At least.

Goro decided to just spend the night.

They'll explain _everything_ the next day, but just for tonight, it was just them.

 _Just them_.

No one else.

This was just perfect.

**End…**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...
> 
> This was literally a reason to write an "Among Us" AU, while keeping the "Among Us" part vague...
> 
> Akira & Ryuji were the Imposters.
> 
> Also, it's part of a series, because I want to write more of this ONE GAME...
> 
> I kept most of the good parts out 'cause I want to write more.
> 
> Like say, who killed who, etc.
> 
> You can already guess who died, and MAYBE how...
> 
> What In what order?
> 
> Etc, etc.
> 
> I've been SO excited to share this all month! I literally drew their [outfits on my art accounts](https://twitter.com/romchi707/status/1327019739026251777), and - I'm SO excited to share this AU! Squeee!
> 
> Also, the plot might be inconsistent. I started of the AU with ONE idea, and then immediately switched. This was written in one month, and I took a HUGE break in between, so the plot might be inconsistent. I planned for the abandoned house to be a space ship in disguise - but halfway through, I've decided to change it into Akira's Palace...
> 
> So, only the latter part of the fic would hold more... "Canon" information for this AU, heh...
> 
> Also, I might have an idea why a Palace manifested in the first place. I just need to think about it more - since the idea is still SO small, but also still had to do with them being soulmates. ^^
> 
> I hope you liked it, nonetheless! I've been meaning to share this sooner, but - irl + internet problems and all that. Heh.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope to get more out soon! ^^


End file.
